My Heart's Three Pointer
by Iris Of The Open Skies
Summary: "I once had a thousand desires, but in my one desire to know you, all else melted away." She honestly wasn't like any other woman. She was... different. She preferred most things that girls that age would not. Solitude. Silence. A Kise-free life. Still, there was something very appealing about her. And Kise Ryota was never one to ignore such an interesting person. [KisexOC]
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note; _**_So, yes. I've started with a Kise story. I love this guy so much, it's impossible not to love him. And this story came to me when I was sitting in literature class, reading Rumi's poetry. How many of you are enchanted with Rumi? Ah, the lines, the meaning, the depth!_

_He's the reason I attempt romance._

_So, waiting for KnB season 3 is just too hard, so why not write a story? I've got an Aomine and Murasakibara story in mind as well, but I'll post that depending on how well this goes. Hehe. (I've also got Tatsuya, Midorima, Takao, Kuroko, Akashi, Kagami, Kasamatsu, Kiyoshi and Imayoshi). The poem that the prologue starts out with is written by Rumi - __**Jalāl ad-Dīn Muhammad Balkhī, also known as Jalāl ad-Dīn Muhammad Rūmī, and known more popularly in the English-speaking world simply as Rumi, was a 13th-century Persian poet, jurist, theologian, and Sufi mystic.*wikipedia* **_

_The whole poem is like this - _

**_"_****_The minute I heard my first love story,  
_****_I started looking for you, not knowing  
_****_how blind that was.  
_****_Lovers don't finally meet somewhere.  
_****_They're in each other all along."_**

_So I've tried my best to keep Ryota in character, and I think I've done a good job. For now. And I would appreciate it if you'd review on what you think about this story and how it's progressing. I'll try and keep my updates quick too. Toodles, for now~!_

* * *

**_Prologue; A Glance._**

* * *

**_[...lovers don't finally meet somewhere...]_**

The girl stared at the book she found on her desk and wondered who the person was. Their names couldn't have been mismatched; their names weren't even of the same letters. The girl sighed and stuffed the book inside her bag, knowing just where to find the said person since after all, the person was her classmate.

This was a prank, she believed and didn't care about it half as much as she should and walked to the gym where the person would most probably be since it was an hour after school and he was a basketball player. It still didn't occur to her why it was his book that landed up with her. Ryota Kise never even spoke to her before, and all of a sudden she has his mathematics book.

Ignoring a burning temptation to open the book and find out if he was really that good in math like they said he was, the girl scanned her eyes over the blonde male's writing in his class work and was marveled with his writing. Every single one of the problem was similar to how she solved it. Similar to how the teacher would solve it in class. In fact, it was almost as if the teacher himself solved it for the male.

On reaching the gym, the girl noticed she wasn't the only girl there. She sighed and stepped in to find several other girls screeching out one player's name in particular, and the said player ignored it as if it was something he was used to, which he might have been. She walked a step closer to the gym only to be pulled back and her eyes widened with the sudden change of pace. "What the-"

"What do you think _you're_ doing here, Morine?"A nasty sounding voice rang in her ears, and the girl who was now situated firmly on the ground, didn't move. She held the book tightly, and surprisingly that went unseen by the group of girls who were now surrounding her. "Here to see _our_ Kise-kun?" The way she dragged the last bit of his name made Morine want to puke, since she hadn't ever heard of something so annoying before. The girl stood up, and brushed her skirt and turned to the one who pushed her down and said, "I don't have to explain anything to the likes of you."

And thus, another type of screeching could be heard now, and this was what made the basketball players stop playing and turn to see what the ruckus was about. One player in particular was to be blamed for this, both the Captain and Coach of the team had deduced and the Coach yelled at the group of girls, "That's it! Next time onwards, those who don't have business in the gym aren't allowed!" the girls slowly but begrudgingly made their ways out of the gym room, and Morine stood behind and that alerted Kise's attention.

"I think she wants to confess to you, Kise." Somebody from his team said and Kise sighed, this was the fifth girl that day. Morine stood unmoving, and her gaze was fixed on the blonde and she didn't look like she was here to tell him she liked him. She had no expression on her face, and he wondered what she wanted. Even so, Kise was used to being wanted and this was almost getting to him, though he would never state it.

"She was the reason the fight began, she said something to one of your fan-girls and the girls went berserk."Kise didn't move from his spot, and Morine grew tired. She begrudgingly walked over to the blonde and stood a few feet before him when the male said, "Shouldn't we go somewhere private-"He felt something hard hit on his face and then a sharp voice said, "I wasn't here to confess to you, I was here to return your math class work book, because it was on my desk by mistake."

With that, she turned on her heel and walked off, leaving behind the entire basketball team dazed, even the Captain and Coach who themselves were shocked with what happened. Kise blinked and followed the girl's tread until she left and then he heard someone from behind him mutter, "So there are girls who don't like Kise after all…" Kise then felt a slight burn on his forehead.

That girl had given him a paper cut.

**_[...they're in each other, all along...]_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** _Ah, the reviews made me happy! (At least, some did). _

_I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but whatever I write, I've worked hard in making. So, if you're going to have to say something bad about it, then I suggest you don't. If you have a problem with what I write, then don't read it. It's just that simple. When I'm writing an OC story, it's rather obvious that the OC and Kise will end up together. It's not the question of __**what**__ will happen, it's just a matter of __**how**__ it happens. It makes me sad when you say something that could hurt my feelings. If you don't have anything good to say, or anything that could help me improve with my writing, if you simply want to comment on how I write, then I suggest you don't review at all. I can take constructive criticism, but not random snide comments. _

_Aaaaand, do tell me if I should publish my Aomine and Murasakibara fanfics. I'm not sure, but if you guys want me to, then I don't see why not. Read and review, my loves~!_

* * *

**_Chapter One; Lack of Motive._**

* * *

**_[...Let yourself be drawn by the stronger pull...]_**

It was just like every other morning when Ayako Morine woke up realizing she had school. She stared at the ceiling, and her eyes darted to the clock on her bedside table telling her she was going to be late to school even if she did dart out of bed a second later and hurry as much as she could. Hence, she wouldn't try and hurry, since no matter what she did, she was going to be late. Ayako glanced at her glasses besides the clock, and blinked once. She pushed herself forward and brushed a hand through her thick dark hair, and with her left hand she grabbed her spectacles and put it on.

She yawned, and got off the bed, and casually walked into the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later, and three minutes to the final bell of school, she walked out of the bathroom completely dressed in her new uniform and grabbed her bag and horded out. She never ate breakfast, for her mealtimes were always irregular.

Two minutes for class to begin and Ayako was ten minutes from the school gate. She didn't know why it mattered. If she was anyway going to be late, there was no need to hurry. She reached school, and she checked her watch and then realized she didn't wear one. An amused grin formed itself on her lips, and she looked at the main clock in front of the school just to see what time it was, even though she knew she was very late.

It wasn't that she was disobedient by nature; that was not it. Ayako simply had no motivation to come to school and there was nothing the teachers could do that would scare her in the slightest. What she would receive as punishment would be a measly detention, and nothing more. She was not afraid of staying after hours and she had no intention of keeping a clean school record.

Finally, after being fifteen minutes and thirty two seconds late to school, Ayako stepped near the classroom door and said, "Excuse me Professor, sorry I'm late." The professor was not amused. Ayako then grinned upon realizing that it was not a male professor like she had thought it to be, but was a woman. "Miss Morine, can you please tell us all why you are late?" Ayako blinked. "I can." Ayako said, and the teacher groaned, clutching onto her hair. "Then do tell us!" the teacher exclaimed and Ayako blinked, the grin was replaced by a bored expression.

"Does it matter?" The teacher was alarmed. She grunted and motioned her hand forward and Ayako walked in to take her seat. The class was used to this, Ayako was always late, and Ayako always spoke that way to every teacher. She was pardoned sometimes, and sometimes she wasn't. The class knew it wasn't her arrogance, they knew it was nothing close to that. They knew enough about Ayako to deduce she was simply uninterested.

Her motivation level was below zero. But, at the same time her grades were top-class and she always scored the highest, which even shocked the teachers, since Ayako was always the one who walked out first from the exam hall. And to them, those who walked out first walked out because they couldn't finish the paper as well as they wanted to.

It had been only a month after High school had begun, and the class was used to Ayako's motiveless nature. Ayako had a count of twenty three detentions and three visits to the Principal's office. But, she was not unruly. A little hard to believe.

But, there was one among the class, that morning, who was completely flabbergasted at how Ayako behaved with the teacher. This one had already met her before, and she was the reason for him walking around with a band-aid on his forehead. His sharp gold eyes narrowed in a childish way and a pout formed on his lips as she recalled that incident, of her being the only girl who showed no interest whatsoever in him. Not like that mattered.

"Miss Morine, huh…" He muttered and watched her. She sat right in front of the teacher, in the first bench, near the door and not the window and he sat at the last row, to the extreme left, in the complete opposite direction from where she sat. "So, Miss Morine, could you solve this problem for us all?" The boy, Ryota, watched the girl and waited.

"I could…" Ayako said, and a smile formed on Ryota's lips. "Tell us what the answer is." The teacher scolded and Ayako looked at the green board and licked her lips once. She laid her head back on the table and muttered, "43." The teacher's eyes widened and she turned back to the board and then to the small book she held in her hands. A minute of silence later, the teacher cleared her throat and said, "That's…right." To say Ryota was not impressed would be a lie.

After class, he wanted to talk to her about the paper cut she had given him, when it wasn't even his fault that his book was misplaced with hers. Sometimes, things like that would happen and no one would be blamed for that, and throwing a book on an innocent boy's face was no solution. Ryota grinned as he thought about how Ayako Morine, the 'wild-one' as the others named her would apologize to him and show him a face no one had ever seen before.

Right after class, Ryota knew he had to hurry, since he had a feeling Ayako would walk out of class as soon as it ended. So once the bell rang, he stood up and turned to gaze where she sat and blinked. She looked like she was…asleep. Kise walked over there, slowly and stood right beside her desk; he ignored the girls around him and poked Ayako's head once. Twice. And when he was about poke it the third time, her hand grabbed his. Ryota jumped with surprise when Ayako's emotionless face looked straight at his.

"What?"She asked him, holding back a yawn and Ryota grinned and said, "I wanted to apologize for what happened last week." Ayako stood up slowly, releasing Kise's hand and scratched the back of her neck. "What happened last week?"Kise's eyebrow twitched. "And…who're you?" She asked, turning to him and blinked once. "Oh, right. You're that model. Ryota Kise, right?" His heart fluttered with happiness, she knew him!

It was almost as if she could see the happiness plastered on his face and she then said, "Don't get too cocky, I read the newspaper." Kise's happiness was shot down by the arrow of disinterest. "Why are you apologizing by the way?" She asked him this time, her complete attention on him. Kise smiled, closing his eyes and then realized he wanted to make her apologize but ended up apologizing himself. He was ashamed, but he didn't want to show it.

"I uh…" Ayako blinked and said, "What class do you have next?" Kise blinked before answering, "Biology." Ayako nodded and said, "We share this class too. How come I haven't seen you around?" Ryota now cocked an eyebrow. "I think you've got it all wrong. I didn't notice you." He said, and Ayako nodded and muttered, "I see. So why're you apologizing?" Ryota blushed now out of sheer embarrassment.

"If anyone should apologize, I should. I threw a book at you." Ryota gasped and said, "N-no need to-""I told you that I should apologize. I didn't say I was going to." Ayako's sharp reply broke down every bit of confidence the blonde boy had. "You're being so mean, Morine-chan!" Ryota let out this time, clutching onto his hair for dear life. "Am I? Oh…And here I thought we could walk to the next class. Pity." She was playing him. Too bad Ryota couldn't see it. A ghostly smile grazed her lips, but it was unseen by the blonde who was now clinging by her side.

"So, Morine-chan…do you always sleep like that in class?" Ayako sighed and said, "When class bores me, I tend to fall asleep. It's natural." Ryota's eyebrow twitched. 'It's not natural to talk back to teachers like the way you did, it's almost as if you're begging for a detention…' The blonde thought to himself, and sighed shutting his eyes. He then noticed features about the girl he hadn't seen before. She came to his shoulders, and she was fairly taller than the other girls who threw themselves at him. She wore glasses, thick framed black glasses, and her eyes were a dark liquid gold color. From up close, Ayako Morine was actually, really pretty.

"Are you done scanning me?" Ayako's voice broke him from the temporary trance he was thrown into, and Ryota chuckled nervously. "Morine-chan, do you play sports?" Ayako blinked before saying, "I sleep in class because I'm lazy. Do you think I'd actually put in effort in playing a game, basketball-kun?" Ryota grinned. "So you've seen me play?" Ayako shook her head. "I know you're a basketball player, model-kun." She was getting on his nerves.

"My name is Ryota Kise, Morine-chan-""I know that, banana-kun." Ryota's eyes widened and he exclaimed, "Ba…banana-kun?!" Ayako pointed to his yellow hair and said, "Told you what you remind me of, so don't blame me. At least I'm being honest." By the time he even thought of a comeback to that, they had reached class. He was going to give up, she knew that much by the time she reached her seat, and she sighed. She knew no one in school had the patience to deal with someone like her, someone so disinterested, someone so devastatingly honest.

But, as much as she knew about the people around her, Ayako Morine knew nothing about Ryota Kise. The boy was part of the Generation of Miracles, he was good at almost everything he did, and once he was interested in something, he strove to master that particular skill leaving out everything that blocked his path. In other words, he was the exact opposite of her. Everything around him motivated him, and he was filled with dreams. She dreaded the word. Therefore, she couldn't predict what he would do.

When Ryota noticed small scowl on Ayako's face he realized something about her that no one had bothered to notice before. It wasn't as if she was uninterested with life. She was in more than one way, but there was something else. Ryota smiled at her form when he thought about what it could be, and when the answer came to him, he knew he was going to try and motivate the girl with everything he had. 'It's not that she's indifferent, she…she never had anyone motivate her before…'

This was a truth even Ayako hadn't bothered to introspect. Maybe Kise would tell her, maybe he wouldn't. But, when the entire school had given up trying to befriend her, Ryota was simply just getting started.

_**[...of that which you truly love.]**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:** Hello, dear readers~! Kuro Basu's ending broke me...it was just-_  
_Akashi was crying okay? I cried too. End of story. Geez._

_I love all of those who reviewed this story! It means a lot to me when I see someone read my work, and well, it makes me happy. So feel free to make me happier anytime you want. Hehe. About the other stories that I said I'd publish, I shall, once I hit a standstill with college. It's really hectic and I can't even find time to sleep on some days. There's this college fest coming along, and a debate thing...whoa. You cannot believe how life is treating me at the moment!_

_I'll try and update every week, but sadly I cannot promise anything. Once a week is all I can do. Sometimes, there can be delays so please bear with me. Read and review, my dears~ I'll be waiting._

* * *

_**Chapter Two; A Job At What Cost?**_

* * *

**_[...Drum sound rises on the air, its throb, my heart...]_**

During lunch, Ryota had somehow managed to pin point Ayako Morine's location, and he found her on the roof, alone, eating her boxed lunch. Ryota wondered if she had any friends, and considering how she always walked alone and came to school alone, he realized that she didn't. His heart fell to the ground and the sensitive blonde didn't want her to be alone. He had rejected several offers of boxed lunches from crowds of girls that he didn't even know, just to accompany one ordinary girl with her lunch.

"Do you plan on staring at me from the staircase all afternoon, banana-kun?" Ryota frowned upon hearing that nickname and he said, "Why are you sitting alone?" Ayako turned to him with a mouthful and said, "Because there's no one around." He stood there trying his hardest to comprehend what she told him, since she spoke with food in her mouth and Ayako swallowed and said, "Because there's no one around." Ryota frowned. "What do you want?" She snapped, munching on another spoon full of rice and turned to him, "You're creepy, stalker-kun."

"You're just adding weird nicknames now!" Ryota exclaimed, with tears in his eyes, as if he was really hurt with what she called him. "Don't just stand there then." She told him and turned to eat once again. He walked to where she sat and sat beside her and Ayako said, "You're going to get your clothes all dirty, model-kun. That'd be too bad." Ryota smiled and said, "Ah, don't worry about it-"A second later he realized she was teasing him. "You're mean, Morine-chan…" he sunk to the floor and Ayako simply ignored him.

"Is there a reason you're following me around like a puppy?" she asked him and Ryota said, "It's sad that you don't have any friends…" Ayako froze and placed her bento on the ground and turned to him. "What gave you that impression? What if my friend didn't come to school today?" Ryota's eyes widened and he said, "A-ah! Sorry I assumed-""No, you're right. I don't have any friends. Continue." Ryota stared at Ayako with a deadpanned expression. "Can you…stop with the teasing?" Ayako shook her head, "Dye your hair black then I might consider it."

Ryota chuckled. "I don't mean to be rude, Morine-chan…but the reason you don't have friends is-""Because I'm this way, right?" Ayako offered, with a satisfied smile on her face and she turned to him and continued, "I don't want friends who will talk to me if I'm nice to them. I want friends to talk to me because I'm me. So far, books are my best friends." To say Kise wasn't impressed would be a lie.

"It's sad to see you all alone, Morine-chan. This is a new high school, after all." Ryota offered and Morine sighed. "There's a difference between being alone and preferring solitude, banana-kun. Or…should I call you dense-kun?" Ryota sweat dropped. "No…I think banana-kun is better." Ayako giggled, and Ryota's heart fluttered. It was impossible. This feeling was weird.

"I expected you to stop talking to me after biology class." Ryota blinked. "Why?"Ayako shrugged. "Because that's how people are. I'm too aloof to be caught hanging around a bunch of people talking about their future and dreams. That's just not me." Ryota blinked and grinned. "Morine-chan! What's your dream?" Ayako froze once more, but this time, Ryota noticed.

"Morine…chan?" Ayako bent her head slightly and muttered, "I don't have a dream." Ryota's eyes widened. "What…do you mean?"Ayako groaned and stood up, and brushed her skirt. "I meant exactly what I said. I don't have a dream. And I won't either. Dreams are stupid and they pull you down." Ryota did not agree. "Dreams motivate you-""without motivation, I seem to be doing really good." Ryota frowned. He didn't like it when someone disagreed with something he said. "It's because you don't have motivation that you're all alone!"

His eyes widened with what he said, and he desperately wanted to take it back, but it was too late. "You're right." She said, and walked away, leaving Ryota all alone to grieve.

He saw her next during last period, a class that he once again shared with her. He couldn't meet with her after class, since he had basketball practice, so he had to get to her a minute after class so he could apologize. He knew what he had said was rude, and maybe he had gone too far. He barely knew the girl and he had already fought with her. Ryota sighed as the English teacher continued to teach, Ayako was surprisingly listening.

But, he couldn't apologize that day. It wasn't that she had walked off, he was blocked by his fans and that prevented him from doing anything close to running after the megane girl. Ryota sighed and cussed once before walking to basketball practice, masking his guilt with a face. Something he was really good at doing. He only prayed Ayako wasn't angry with him.

Ayako on the other hand, didn't even care. To her, what Ryota had told her was just another opinion. And opinions didn't matter to her whatsoever. Her decisions weren't like the beach sand that would be washed away with every wave, her decisions were the rocks. Firm and unchanging. Ayako was born lazy, she would die lazy. She wasn't mad at the boy, she wasn't even thinking about it. She heard her stomach growl and she rubbed her belly before muttering, "Gotta eat…" And she began to walk to the nearest bakery.

After her desired shopping, Ayako walked back home, and didn't bother to say, 'I'm home!' like everyone else. There was no one at home, so she needn't greet anyone. She walked to her room, and stripped in nearly twenty seconds and put on pajamas. She didn't plan on going out, and most of the time, she didn't. She turned on the television, and browsed through the channels, having nothing else to do. An hour and a half later, when Ayako was nearly asleep, a phone call brought her back to her senses and she walked to the device and picked it up.

"Hello? Morine residence, Ayako speaking-""Ayako? It's me." The girl froze and her grip on the receiver tightened. "Dad…" she said and rolled her eyes for calling him that. "Listen, sweety…there's a slight…problem." She blinked before muttering, "Are you broke again?" There was silence at the other end, and a nervous chuckling followed. Ayako sighed. "Does mom know-""That's the thing sweety…mom and I…well, we…" Ayako frowned slightly.

"Get to the point, Dad…this is annoying." Her father sighed and said, "Your mother and I got a divorce."Ayako's eyes widened. She nearly dropped the receiver but she managed somehow to hold onto it. "Okay…" was all she could say. She had seen this coming, since both her parents were scientists, her mother and father being too passionate about their jobs, which had them travelling the world for studying and research. Ayako grew up alone, sometimes with her grandparents, but ever since both her grandparents had passed away, Ayako had been living alone in a large house, her parents sent her cash every month for whatever was necessary.

"You're broke…and mom divorced you…" she automatically deduced that it was her mother who divorced her father, since among the two; her mother was the most ambitious. Her work always came first. Seeing how motivated her parents were all the time, and seeing how they never had time for her, Ayako grew up without a dream. For dreams change you and make you forget yourself.

"I should get a job."Ayako said, and her father sighed with regret. "I am so sorry-""It's okay dad…I'll manage somehow-""Ayako, listen…" She didn't want to ask her father why her mother couldn't send her money. Ayako had always been the daddy's girl, and she was slowly starting to forget what her mother even looked like. "I have a job for you…it's a photography thing, and it pays well…I know you like photography." Ayako shook her head. "I don't like it. I'm just good at it-""Well, that. The manager's name is Touta Hakazuki. I've spoken to him already. You just have to walk in tomorrow."

"What kind of photography thing?" She mimicked her father, who was oblivious to it, and he said, "You'll have to shoot models." Ayako was surprised. "Models, huh?" Her father then told her the address, and before hanging up Ayako asked, "What kind of models?" Her father hummed once and said, "Male, I think. Maybe you'll find love-"Ayako hung up.

A dark grin made itself seen on her face and she chuckled once. "Male model photography, huh…Oh well."She muttered and slouched back on the couch. This was going to be funny, if not interesting.

_**[...A voice inside the beat says, "I know you're tired, but come. This is the way."]**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry for the late update! College fest ended with a bang, and I didn't even have time to sit for a minute in front of my computer! As bad as that sounds, I had fun though. Heh. _

_Also, for those of you on Wattpad, do check out my stories on that site too! I'm HerMajestyMsAnomaly on there! Read and review, my dears~!_

* * *

_**Chapter Three; Let's Get On With It**_

* * *

_**[Respond to every call...]**_

The following day, in class, Ayako found Kise staring at her when she entered class a little earlier than before. He seemed to be shocked that she came early since he was under the impression that Ayako always came late. He approached her shortly after class and said, "You're early!" his grin would have normally made girls swoon over the fact that he even existed, someone as beautiful as he was, and all Ayako did was glance at him sideways.

"Sorry, were you under the impression that I always came late?" Kise nodded shamelessly, and Ayako said, "I woke up early today." Kise grinned. "Morine-chan, what class do we have next?" Ayako glanced at him this time, with an amused face and said, "We? We share class now?" Kise gulped and hoped that he did. He didn't want to see the girl alone anymore, and he didn't want her to accept her baseless statement that dreams were stupid. It was his mission now, to make the girl realize that dreams are indeed wonderful, and motivation is important for betterment.

"Your thoughts are almost loud, Kise." She said, without adding a suffix to his last name, and Kise didn't mind. She was that sort of person, he was happy with her the way she was, unique in every aspect. He didn't mind having her as a friend, and he knew having Ayako as a friend would be an accomplishment. "Morine-chan, are we friends now?" Kise asked, hoping for a non-sarcastic reply and Ayako blinked. "I don't think so. Why'd you ask?" A sad pout replaced the smile.

"I want to be friends…" Ayako turned to him for a second as she walked and said, "I guess I figured that. Why?" She asked him and Kise turned to her baffled by her question. "Why? You don't need reasons to be friends with someone-""Not if you want something from them. Normally people don't talk to me unless they want something. Too bad I don't do homework either to give you any." Kise was shocked, but he wasn't offended. He was actually hurt because she thought that way.

Had no one ever talked to her just because they wanted to? No strings attached? "Morine-chan…I want to be friends with you because you're you." Kise's words shocked her, she wouldn't deny that, and she even showed it a little. The boy was persistent, she would give him that, but this was the second day he spoke to her, and maybe Kise was a little too enthusiastic. "Really, now?" She asked, amused and Kise knew right away that she was teasing him.

"So, we're friends?" Kise asked, happily and Ayako gave him a smile that sent his heart flying. "I suppose so." She said, and walked away to class, and before Kise entered the room she placed her hand on his chest, pushing him away. "Not your class, Kise. You have art now, this is history." Kise's face turned red upon realizing that he followed her to her class and then he grinned masking his embarrassment, which she clearly saw through. "See you at lunch, Morine-chan! I'll introduce you-"Kise's eyes widened for a second, and Ayako noticed. "Morine-cchi!" Kise grinned and Ayako turned away to sit down on her desk, and Kise ran off.

Ayako blinked at Kise's retreating figure and wondered if adding a '-cchi' to a name was some sort of recognition the boy showed to others, and she didn't dwell on it as much as she had to. Kise considered himself as her friend now, and maybe in some weird sense she did too. But, it wasn't to say she wouldn't use it against him. She turned to the history teacher and then realized it was history class, and laid her head on the table. History made her sleep.

During lunch, Kise dragged an unwilling Yukio Kasamatsu, the basketball captain whom he had befriended in just a week, to the table where Ayako sat. Kise had informed her after her class on where he would be, and half expected her to not show up, but once he saw a familiar black haired head in the cafeteria, his heart soared to the skies and he instantly grabbed Kasamatsu and pulled him along. He had to make Ayako friends with many more people, he didn't know why he had to do it, but knew that he should.

"Morine-cchi!"Ayako looked up to see Yukio Kasamatsu, ignoring Kise who was standing right beside him. "Kasamatsu-senpai…am I right?" Yukio turned red upon hearing her voice, since she was a girl after all, and he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, thinking of ways to kill Kise later on. "Uh…hello." He muttered awkwardly and Ayako cocked an eyebrow in amusement. "Shy much?"She teased and Yukio grumbled. Kise laughed nervously and plopped himself beside Ayako forcing Yukio as well.

"Kasamatsu-senpai will eat lunch with us today!" Ayako almost laughed, but didn't. "I don't mind. But, it looks as if he does." Yukio turned red more than before, upon realizing that this was Ayako Morine, the girl even the seniors had heard of. Without even meeting her Yukio had been afraid of her, and now that Kise had magically befriended her, he was more than just scared. "I…I d-don't mind." Yukio stammered helplessly and Ayako began to eat her lunch.

"Morine-cchi, do we share class today?"Ayako shook her head and said, "No, unless you've taken literature. Have you?" Kise nodded with glee, and Ayako blinked. There was something she hadn't told him yet, but she had a feeling that he would find out on his own. "Kise, do you have a photo shoot today?"She asked out of nowhere, and Kise's eyes widened. He nodded frantically, and said, "Yes! How did you know-""I didn't know. That's why I asked." Yukio would have laughed at this but Ayako's presence prevented him from doing anything but staying on guard.

"So, Kasamatsu-senpai, is banana-kun really that good in basketball like the others say he is?" Yukio shook his head and said, "No way! He still has a long way to go. Flaunting around about the fact that he was part of the Generation of Miracles isn't going to help him squat-"Yukio suddenly realized he was talking to a girl, and he laid his head on the table and grumbled. Kise seemed to complain about what Yukio had said about him, and Ayako took this time to glance at Kise's appearance.

She wouldn't lie, he was handsome. His facial features were perfectly modified, and she knew the reason why girls threw themselves at him. He seemed like the type of guy who knew his way around the dating world, and he was also the type of guy who knew the insides on sexual contact. He also looked like a flirt. Ayako turned back to her bento and began eating, ignoring Yukio who had seen what happened.

After school, Ayako realized she had something to do and ignored Kise who waved her a goodbye for the day. She knew she would see him again, so that didn't bother her and it wasn't as if it would have. She checked the address that her father had given her, which she had taken down as he dictated, and looked to see the tall building. Ayako walked inside, the camera that was in her bag safely held.

Kise wondered where Ayako lived. After an hour of practice, Kise had to go to the photo shoot, and he knew that he couldn't be late this time. Yukio had cut him off early, and Kise thanked him, and all the while he thought of how Ayako had walked off without waving at him. To say that the blonde was sensitive would be an understatement. He reached the place in roughly ten minutes since he took a taxi, and rushed inside, ignoring the sighs and gasps of the women inside.

His manager saw him and said, "Ah, Kise-kun! Put on these! The new photographer is already here." Kise smiled and nodded, grabbing the clothes and rushing to the changing room. He put them on, without even glancing at them within a minute, and rushed outside, not knowing why he was still in a hurry. He took his position as the make-up men wiped off the sweat from his face, and applied some powder and whatnot to his face, and Kise grinned before yelling, "I'm ready~" to the manager. His eyes then fell on the photographer, the yellow haired boy's eyes widened with surprise.

"Morine-cchi!?" He screamed, and Ayako clicked the picture. "Don't scream model-kun. Be focused." Kise gulped and took his position, feeling a tad bit insecure that she was the one photographing him. "Smile…a little more…" Ayako muttered, as she focused the camera like an expert and Kise gulped harder. The manager noticed the hesitation that Kise had and asked Ayako to stop. "Kise-kun? Is something wrong? Don't you like our new photographer?" Ayako would have honestly chuckled if not for the crowd.

"N-No! It's not like that! Morine-cchi is my classmate! I was just surprised to see her…" Kise pouted and Ayako wondered how the rest of the members in the room could stand his stupidity. "Kise, listen. I'm your classmate in school, and friend outside and inside school. But here I shoot you and you pose for me. Got it?" Kise blushed furiously with how she spoke, Ayako sounding a little too professional and that got to him.

"O-Okay…" he muttered and gulped once more, before gathering all the seriousness that he possibly could. But, the minute he posed and saw Ayako click the shutter button, he lost the seriousness and blushed once more. Ayako groaned and placed the camera on the footing, and walked over to the blonde. She raised her hand to his face and Kise blushed harder. She held his cheek in her hand and Kise believed he was going to faint.

In an instant, she pulled his cheek till it hurt, and Kise whined in pain. "O-Ow…Morine-cchi! That hurts! Morine-cchi-""Stay focused, idiot. I can go home early once this is over." Kise nodded and rubbed his now red cheek and posed. There were no more interruptions.

_**[...that excites your spirit]**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note:** Hello~! I'm sorry for the late update, I hate giving you all the usual reason that's college- but that's the truth. Exams are coming up too, and it's really hectic these days. I had to submit a 40,000 word seminar paper in four days. I had to stay up all night and I was fatigued and I found no time to even think about updating. I'm sure you'll all understand me. :)_

_I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed more. It's sad to see how little reviews this story has, I'm starting to think it isn't really as good as I think it is. I think all my stories are good at some level. I want your opinion too, so do tell me what you think! A single sentence is enough, my dears!_

* * *

_**Chapter Four; You Seem To Be Hiding Something?**_

* * *

**_[When you feel a peaceful joy...]_**

One day, many days after the first time she had photographed him, Kise asked her to come watch him during practice. He expected her to say no, but she nodded and said, "Why not?" Kise was beyond pleased. Maybe his plan was working after all, he wondered. Maybe even Ayako wanted to spend time with him the way he wanted to, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy her company. She was one of a kind; he knew that much in just the first time he met her.

But, like normal boys, Kise wanted to know why she agreed to watch him practice. Was it because she was happy being friends with him and thought hanging out would be a good option or was it because, this factor made a sly smile crawl upon his lips, she had a crush on him. It would be normal, actually, since Kise was just that devastatingly good looking, so if she did develop feelings for him it wouldn't surprise him in the least.

He doubted it however. In the little time he got to know Ayako, he knew she wasn't the sort to fall for someone just for looks. She didn't even seem the type to like someone in a romantic way and want to have a relationship. She hated dreams, and dreaming, so this relationship was out of the question. It didn't bother him though, he was happy being friends, was he not?

Sometimes when Kise had trouble with thinking of something, he wouldn't think of it since that bothered him. It was the same case with Ayako, and he didn't want to think if he was happy being friends with her, because if he started to think then he wouldn't stop and that would mean destruction to his plans and he didn't want that. All Ryota wanted was to motivate her, and he would try as much as humanly possible to see to it that it happens.

After school, when Ayako walked out of class, it was not Kise who greeted her. In fact, she wasn't greeted at all. She blinked when she saw four girls in front of her, neither of whom she recognized, not that she would have cared, and they were all glaring at her, with their hands on their hips. Ayako was no fool, she knew from the minute she saw them that they were Kise's fans and they weren't pleased with her talking to Kise. A smile crept to her lips and Ayako waited for them to say whatever it was they were going to.

"Morine…we can't help but notice that you're a little too close tour Kise-kun." There it goes with the 'Kise-kun' again. Ayako found nothing on the surface of the planet more annoying than that. She didn't show her annoyance though. "Yeah, we're friends."Ayako said, and the girls giggled. "Friends? Who'd be friends with you? You're just a depressing female who deserves to be alone." They could only insult her, and she wasn't kind enough to sit back and let them say whatever they wanted to. But, she'd wait till they finish though, because once Ayako began, no one could or would interrupt her.

"Yeah, you're so depressing that you're parents left you too…" Ayako's eyes widened. She frowned immediately and the girls took advantage of that, but they continued. "Your own parents couldn't stand you, that's why they left you telling you they wanted to work. Ha, like we haven't heard that one before. They knew making you was a mistake." Ayako's hands trembled with ire now, and she couldn't stand it. She wasn't the one who would openly show her anger, she would use her tongue to make them miserable, but so far no one had gone as far as to insult her in this manner.

As if on cue, Kise showed up and he froze upon seeing Ayako stare at the ground with anger, and the four other girls mock at her as much as they pleased. He wanted to stop them, but what they said next alerted him. "Ayako Morine, the orphan with parents! A fitting title, don't you think? A girl whose parents abandoned her because she was just that miserable!" Kise almost let out a gasp. What did they say?

"If you're done, then I'd like to tell you something as well." Ayako said, and looked up to them, and pointed to the girl who was at the far left. "She's sleeping with your boyfriend." Ayako told the girl who was right in front of her, and the girls gasped. The girl who was accused trembled and started to stammer, and Ayako walked away, leaving the girls to their own misery now.

Kise followed her, and Ayako stopped and waited for him. She knew he was going to ask her what happened, and she knew he was curious about what the girls had said about her, but she wasn't going to let him know anything. She didn't want pity, above anything else, and she wasn't going to tell the reason she was insulted that she was insulted. "Morine-cchi-""I'm sorry Kise, I don't think I can go to the practice with you." Kise's heart dropped.

"Nah, just kidding, I'm coming." she said, turning to him and Kise didn't smile. Ayako sighed and said, "You're wondering what they said, aren't you?" Kise bit his lip and recalled what they said. 'Orphan with parents', they had called her and he felt a very uncomfortable tug at the bottom of his stomach. "Morine-cchi…I just…"Ayako nodded and said, "I know. You're curious." Kise wondered if she was going to tell him.

"No, I'm not going to tell you."Kise turned to look at her and Ayako blinked, and adjusted her glasses. "My personal life is none of your business, Kise." He didn't know why, but her words hurt him more than it should have, and he felt his insides burn. "Morine-cchi, I…I worry about you."Ayako shook her head and said, "Don't. I don't need that." Her voice was low, and she grumbled something only she could hear.

"We've got a photo shoot tomorrow?" Kise nodded, and Ayako would have laughed. "Kise." He turned to look at her smile at him and his heart flew in the skies. Her smile always did that to him, and he wondered why. "Don't worry about it." She assured him, and the boy felt his smile come back to him. She was cheering him up, he realized, and brushed a hand through his hair, and Ayako walked with him to the gym.

"How come you're coming to watch me play?" Kise asked with a shit-eating grin and Ayako shrugged and said, "Because I had nothing else to do." The reason Kise was hurt was not because Ayako hadn't told him she wanted to watch him play. It was because what she said was the truth and nothing short of it. "By the way, was that girl really sleeping with the other girl's-""No, I don't even know who she is. Made that up." Kise laughed.

Just before he started to play, Ayako made herself comfortable in one of the benches, and took out a book. Kise smiled at her, and the next minute he got a beating at the back of his head and Yukio said, "Enough day-dreaming, start practicing." Kise nodded and noticed Ayako look up at him, and his stomach flipped. This was obviously awkward for the boy.

He fumbled with the ball more than he ever did before, but the smile on his face never faded away. Ayako came to watch him play because she had nothing else to do, not because she had a crush on him. It was foolish of Kise to even think like that, because it wasn't her. Kise smirked and dunked the ball when he realized what was actually happening.

**_[...that's when you are near truth]_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: **Ughhhh! I AM SOOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! :(_

_I almost forgot about , and I almost forgot about my dearest Kise and Ayako! Ugh. Study vacations are in order, and I think now my updates will be a little quicker than before, only until the exams though. I'll update again in a few days because of my suuuper delay for which I feel really guilty for._

_For those of you who love Ayako, I love you! I worked hard on building her personality. Unlike other OCs and several [reader insert] stories, Ayako has a personality to live up to. Ayako is Ayako, and she is unique and is not just interacting with Kise. She has her own likes, dislikes and several things that scream AYAKO. Thank you for reviewing and thank you umisaki for telling me you love Ayako's personality! _

_I would love to see the review number increase though, but for now as long as I know someone's reading this out there, it's fine. Read and review, my loves~! _

* * *

_**Chapter Five; What Is Your Best You Speak Of?**_

* * *

_**[There is a candle in your heart, ready to be kindled...]**_

Ayako felt someone poke her head. It was a stupid thing to do, since if anyone saw her just as she was, they were bound to know that she was asleep so it was a stupid thing to poke someone to see if they're asleep, when they actually were. She grumbled as she lifted her head to see her Math teacher scowl at her, and it was then realized that Ayako had fallen asleep once again in class. She blinked and a small smile formed on her lips, almost as if she were guilty. _Almost_.

"Hey…" She said and the teacher sighed, and turned away before saying, "Detention, Morine-san." Ayako nodded and then turned the page of her math text book and said, "The answer to the fifth question is x squared plus two times y plus thirteen." The teacher turned red with anger and cleared her throat before she began her work again. Ayako let out a sigh.

Ryota had seen what had happened and was marveled. After class, since he shared biology with her again, he chased after her and received a nod of acknowledgement from the girl, and the male said, "Do you do your homework at home or something?" Ayako shook her head as if to say it would be blasphemous if she even tried, and Kise laughed. "Why'd you ask me something like that, banana-kun?" Kise rolled his eyes and said, "Well, you answered the fifth question so easily back then…" It wasn't as if he was bad at math, he was good at everything he did.

"I can tell what the answer is to a quadratic equation from just looking at the question." Ryota was shocked. "Don't be shocked, dumbass-kun, it's called analysis not magic." Ryota turned red. Ever since Ryota and Ayako became 'friends', as he put it, Ayako's surroundings as she had noticed became more and livelier and noisier. Ryota introduced Ayako to the entire basketball team, not like she wanted to, and even the coach who appreciated the fact that she didn't cling onto Kise and ask him to do crazy stunts as her boyfriend.

"He's not my boyfriend-""Then that'd get to his brain and he might be affected at the game, that we don't need-""He's not my boyfriend." Ayako argued, and the coach turned to her and blinked. "He's not?" Ayako nodded and a member of the Kaijo team, Mitsuhiro Hayakawa, put his arms around her shoulder and said, "If he isn't your _boyfriend_, then how come you come watch our practices sometimes?" Ayako shrugged and said, "Because I have nothing else to do-""Ha! But that's what everyone says! It was a real shocker that the first time you came here you didn't come to confess to him, but-"

Ayako let out a low chuckle which made the other members freeze. It sounded dark, it sounded scary. When she turned to the rest of the team, noticing that Kise wasn't around, she fixed her glasses, making the light reflect back at them and she said in a low voice, "When I say I don't have anything to do, I really don't. Too bad for Kise." Ayako's cold words sent shivers down their spines.

When Kise did show up a few minutes after that, he seemed to be in a bad mood, because he walked in whining about how fate wasn't kind to him and how mean he had to be to survive. He walked to where Ayako sat, and sat beside her, Yukio and the others ignoring him for the time being, and Kise began whining from the start. Seeing Ayako there, he felt as though she would listen to everything he had to say, a sense of trust was born between them and Kise respected that. It had only been over a week, and he was lucky that Ayako was his friend.

Even though most in his team believed they were a 'thing' Kise knew they weren't and Ayako didn't look like she cared about the teasing either. "What's wrong with you, sad-face-kun?" Ayako asked, reading a book, and Kise sighed, trying to grasp onto every bit of pity he could, but if he knew the truth he would choke.

"I rejected someone I thought was a good friend…ah, I feel so bad, Morine-cchi!" His whining voice was as troublesome as the girls who drag the '-kun' at the end of his name and Ayako made a face of disgust which was gone unseen. "Oh, what happened?" Most people in his team wouldn't have asked him that, and when she did, his heart soared and he felt like he was flying. She really did care!

"It was terrible, Morine-cchi!" Kise whined, with tears flowing down his eyes and Ayako didn't even glance at him. "It must have been. How sad." Ayako said, and Kise was flying. The others in the team stopped playing and looked to where Ayako and Ryota sat and their faces lost every bit of emotion they held. "Is he…an idiot?" Yukio nodded at Koji who asked him, and said, "Isn't that obvious? She's not even listening to him! She's making fun of him-""Leave her to her fun." Yukio said, and started practicing again.

Genta Takeuchi, the coach, grumbled and scratched his hair before muttering, "I'll be damned if he ever gets a girlfriend…with that girl like personality of his…" He turned to where Ayako sat and said, "Morine-san, would you want to replace that moron in this game?" He didn't see why she didn't have to play. She was sitting there anyway, and without her Kise wouldn't look focused. She was a remote control now, and it was something everyone except Kise noticed.

"And then she said she loved me all along! I was so-""Sure thing, coach." Ayako played the book on the table beside Kise and ignored his shocked look. "MORINE-CCHI! YOU NEVER LISTENED TO ME!" Kise screamed with such sadness it would have made any other girl melt and take him in their arms, but Ayako kept walking toward where Yukio stood and said, "I'm bad at basketball, so bear with me." Yukio nodded. Kise's eyes watered, 'It's as if…I don't exist!' He wiped the tears off his face and turned to the coach. "Why did you-""So you can sit and whine to yourself like you were doing a minute ago. You should have realized she wasn't listening."

Kise slouched with depression. He looked up to see Ayako try and dribble the ball, the others obviously going easy on her, and Kise chuckled when she tried to shoot a basket. She let out a chuckle when the ball didn't go in, and Koji passed her the ball once again, and she dribbled away, before Hayakawa stole the ball from her and she almost looked clueless. Kise chuckled once more at how bad she was at the sport, but she didn't look like she minded.

She tried to steal the ball from the taller male and giggled when she almost tripped, Yukio held her hand and prevented her fall, and turned red like a tomato. He wasn't used to girls, not even Ayako, Kise chuckled upon the thought. They seemed like they were having fun with the game, and Kise froze for a second. He gulped when he thought about Middle School, where the game was played just to win.

The Generation of Miracles knew they were good, and only showcased their talents to win and nothing else. Because there was no other use of a sport unless you win in it, and right then, Kise almost believed that there was more to a sport than just winning.

That smile on Ayako's face wasn't even wiped out when she walked back to Kise without making a basket, and Hayakawa said, "With a month's practice you can actually join the girl's team." Ayako shook her head and said, "This is enough of burning calories for a month." The boys laughed. Kise sighed and stood up before saying, "Kasamatsu-senpai! I want to play now!" Yukio smirked and nodded.

Ayako wasn't stupid. She knew just what Kise thought about the game, and just what his intentions were. He didn't believe in team spirit, and he didn't believe in sportsmanship either. She could tell that he played the game because he was good at it, and nothing else. And a person like Kise was good at almost everything. She didn't know how this was possible, but everything he tried, he excelled in it, it was almost enough to make her slightly jealous, but she wouldn't act on it.

She didn't know whether it was motivation, but even if it was, it wasn't enough to make him fall into the game as much as she had seen others into it. Being a player, he didn't seem too interested, nor did he seem to detached. He knew he was good, and at the same time he went to practice. Ayako pressed her lips together and realized that he wasn't completely out of that trance where he believed he could do anything.

She turned to look at Kise dunk, a large smile on his face, and she muttered to herself, "If he loses, he'll cry…like a baby. He doesn't know enough defeat to be called a good player." She didn't know just how right she was, because the coach heard her and smirked to himself. That day they didn't have a photo shoot and Kise offered to walk her home. Ayako sighed and said, "You can come with me till the bakery, I need to buy some stuff." Kise nodded.

She wondered if he loses, would he stop playing? She didn't know why she worried so much, and she wondered if this was what curiosity was. She was never that curious before, but when it came to the blonde beside her, who silently broke every expectation she had, she couldn't say correctly. She didn't want him to lose his spirit, even if she didn't have her own, but she couldn't understand why. "Kise." She said, and the male turned to her, and smiled.

"What would you do if you lost a game?" Kise blinked and then let out a chuckle. "I won't lose, Morine-cchi." Ayako nodded and turned away. It was just as she thought. Kise was unpredictable when it came to outside sport activities. His behavior, his character, everything about him and why he wanted to befriend her weren't something she predicted, he was different. But, when it came to the game, Kise was as easy to read like a book. This was what she couldn't understand.

Because the one thing Kise thought he was really good at, wasn't at its best at all.

_**[...There is a void in your soul, ready to be filled.**_  
_**You feel it, don't you?]**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note:** I know I said I'll update sooner this time and I suck for letting you all down. Ugh. My exams start in like a week and a half, and I guess I'm panicking because I'm not panicking. I mean, don't people usually worry before their exams? AHH. I'm just going to stop here. But, I promise you! For sire this time, that I'll update the next chapter sooner then this one. I PROMISE._

* * *

_**Chapter Six; You Won't Lose, You Say?**_

* * *

_**[Maybe you are searching among the branches...]**_

During her time in detention, the door suddenly opened to reveal Kise, and Ayako's eyes widened. Was he trying to make the teacher mad at him as well? She shook her head and turned back to her book, ignoring his presence. "Morine-cchi! I have news~" The teacher who was in class, cleared their throat and Kise apologized before ushering to the girl wearing glasses.

Within the next minute, Ayako was out walking to the photo studio with Kise. "What news?" She asked, chewing on a sandwich that Kise was kind enough to buy for her. "We've got a practice game coming up soon. It's against a school named Seirin High. I wonder if the players are good. Ah, even if they are I think I crush them anyway." Ayako turned to the male beside her and took another bite of the sandwich and decided not to say anything.

She had never heard of the school Seirin before, though she wondered if they were good. He was a part of the Generation of Miracles, and even if it was practice between his own teammates she could deduce that Kise was a good player, but she could also tell that he wasn't the best. She hadn't seen him win any games before, but she sure as hell wanted to see him lose first. She didn't know why, but his over-confidence was getting to her.

"What're you thinking about, Morine-cchi?" Ayako didn't take time in answering, "You…" Kise turned red and placed his hands on his cheeks before squirming with happiness. "Me? Ah, Morine-cchi you-""About how you might lose this game." Kise's smile faded away. Instead of answering back to her, he decided to let her watch the game instead.

"Anyway, I can't come to the photo shoot today, Morine-cchi. I've got to visit Kuroko-cchi from Seirin. He's actually-""I don't care. Thanks for the bread. See you." Ayako waved at the blonde and walked away, leaving him behind with a perplexed expression. A smirk went to his lips and he brushed a hand through his hair. "I wonder what she'll say when she realizes she was wrong…" With that he made his way to Seirin.

"That fool…" Ayako muttered and took the last bit of the sandwich into her mouth with one gulp, and swallowed it, and licked her lips. "I haven't heard of Seirin, but…with that attitude of his, it's going to be hard for him." She was no sadist, but the thought of him losing to someone else gave her joy.

On the day of the practice game, Ayako woke up with lesser motivation than any other day, if that was even possible. She felt ticked off, and everything annoyed her, and it wasn't even her time of the month. Her stomach flipped at the thought of school, and she didn't want to go at all. But, the mere thought of having Kise scream with anguish at her for missing his game was far nightmarish than attending school with a mood as this one. So she decided that she would go, facing the trouble.

In class, if it was possible, Kise looked very pleased to see her, and he neglected the dark circles and the messy hair that defined her that morning. To him, Ayako would look like Ayako no matter what, and even if she was moody, which was weird, Ayako was still Ayako. "Good morning Morine-cchi-""Shut up." She slammed her bag on the table and laid her head on it, not seeing the waterfall of tears flowing down Kise's cheeks.

He did realize something was wrong, but he didn't want to ask her fearing the cold remarks that would naturally follow. "Today's the game, Morine-cchi…are you…" he was scared to ask. "Yeah, that's probably why I'm at school." Kise's eyes widened and he turned the girl around and noticed now how tired she looked. "Morine-cchi, you look-""Tired. I know. Don't rub it in, Kise. I'm tired. Lack of sleep. I'm here to watch you lose." A vein popped on Kise's forehead, but he didn't act on it.

"I want you to motivate me, Morine-cchi!" Her chest started to hurt after he said that and her face warmed. She clutched onto her bag, and continued walking, ignoring whatever was happening to her, and she gulped, but her throat was dry. "With Morine-cchi cheering me on, I can't lose!" Kise said, happily, and Ayako felt worse. It was almost as if his happiness made her feel nauseous. She didn't know why.

'What the hell is happening to me? I don't have food poisoning or something…do I?' For the first time, Ayako was curious about what was wrong with her instead of the other way around. "So, Morine-cchi, should I walk you to the infirmary?" She shook her head at the kind blonde and said, "If you would shut up for a while it would be plenty." Kise turned away and bit his lower lip preventing tears, which he wiped off his sleeve, and Ayako pressed her hand to her face.

"Morine-cchi, your face is red too-""I know, idiot. I'm tired. Don't push me, I might go home without watching your game." Kise prevented himself from talking after that. Kise turned to Ayako one last time and his chest swelled in seeing her like that. She was sick, and yet she came to see him play, should he think it meant something more? There was no way any girl could resist him, but…Ayako Morine was different.

He turned away and chuckled once before walking into class, and she walked into hers. The game was going to be interesting, and he knew that even before the game began, since it was Seirin, and it had Kuroko. Even if Seirin was a new school, and it had one of the Generation of Miracles, it didn't mean they could win against Kaijo. They had Kise. That was what Kise believed in more than anything else.

After the last bell, Ayako walked out, feeling slightly better than before, and stiffened when she heard someone call her name. It was the blonde, and the nauseous feeling returned. She turned red, and her stomach started to feel uncomfortable, and her head spun slightly. He was the trigger, she realized, and that angered her. She knew what this was.

"Morine-cchi-""Kise. I was heading to the gym. Why are you here?" Kise grinned and said, "The school's going to arrive soon! I thought I'd introduce Kuroko-cchi to you-""Not interested, Kise. Really, shouldn't you be worrying about the game right now?" She didn't really ask him a question, she wanted him to disappear. "We're going to win, Morine-cchi…Just you see." Kise said, and turned to girl around, her eyes widened in the process.

Kise grinned widely and said, "I won't lose!" Ayako wondered if the boy thought she would appreciate it if he didn't lose. She saw the confidence in his eyes and that burned her insides. He was not ready, she knew that. He let her go, and walked off, waving to her and telling her he'd see her in the game, and she sighed. 'That idiot…' She thought and walked to the gym, only to be surprised.

Half of the court wasn't being used for the practice game. Ayako frowned upon seeing that, and she wondered if the confidence wasn't only in Kise, but the team and coach as well. They weren't doing justice to the game if they were going to use only half the court for it. "What are these fools thinking? What if Seirin is strong?" Ayako was never the one to wonder, but she didn't realize that it was what she was doing at the moment.

When she made herself comfortable on a table near the court, she looked to the first floor to see crowds of Kise's fan girls, and Ayako ignored them. A minute later, Kise entered the gym with a crowd of people and with them was a girl, shorter than Ayako even, with short brown hair. They looked surprised to see that only half the court was being used. Ayako sat near where the coach was, and she wondered how he was going to respond to that.

"You're here. Welcome." The coach said, not too enthusiastically, and introduced himself. He looked a little startled to see the short girl, who Ayako deduced must have been the coach of Seirin. The hopes she had that Seirin would win against Kaijo were lessening every minute. "What is this?" The coach, Riko Aida, as she had introduced herself, asked and the coach answered, "Exactly what it looks like. We've only made simple arrangements for the game today." Ayako gripped the book tighter and watched.

"Arrangements?" Riko asked, kindly. "There won't be enough to learn from this game to make it worth watching for the guys sitting out." Ayako noticed several twitches exerted from Riko's body and she could tell it was getting harder for the brown haired girl to contain herself. "I see." She said, and the coach continued, "We're having the other players practice as usual so we don't waste time. Despite the arrangements, you'll be playing our regulars. I hope you won't let us triple your score."

At that minute, Ayako thought of an alternate universe where if she was the coach of the Seirin basketball team, and if coach Takeuchi spoke to her in that manner, a bag and her shoe would have been embedded in the large man's face, making it unrecognizable. Ayako snapped out of her thoughts and watched what was happening before her, and saw Kise run to the Seirin team and apologize.

"If you give these guys a push, then I'm sure they'll send me in!" Kise said, apologetically and Ayako watched with a keen eye. She knew he wasn't done. "Besides, if you can't force him into putting me in, then you shouldn't go around saying that you'll beat the Generation of Miracles." Ayako then thought of an alternate universe that if she were a part of the Seirin Basketball club she would have cracked Kise's nose forever stopping him from modeling.

She snapped back to reality. When the game was about to start Riko approached where Ayako sat and said, "Uh, excuse me-""Sure, you can sit." Riko cracked a nervous smile and sat beside her, feeling slightly awkward. "Uh…are you the manager?" Ayako shook her head and extended her hand without even looking at Riko. "Ayako Morine. A bored student. Nice to meet you, Aida-san." Riko chuckled and shook her hand.

"One more thing…" Ayako said, and closed the book. Riko watched her carefully. "Don't look so tensed-"Ayako smirked slightly, her eyes landing on a tall red headed male and a blue haired boy, and said, "-you're going to win this." Riko blinked, confused. She almost thought Ayako was being sarcastic, but Riko knew otherwise.

The game started and Ayako paid no attention. She continued to scan the pages of the book, waiting for the real game to start. After around five minutes, she heard something close to a crash, and looked up to see the red haired male hold the basketball loop in his hands. Ayako blinked with surprise and said, "Wow."

The coach didn't look too pleased. Ayako glanced at Kise's surprised face and blinked. She felt the familiar feeling bubble inside of her, but she ignored it. He was too full of himself at the moment. And he needed to calm down. Maybe then she'd decide to introspect. The smirk sat on her lips as she noticed the full court which was going to be used.

Right at that minute, Riko asked her, "Don't you want your school to win?" Ayako nodded and said, "If they lose this, then they really will." Riko didn't understand, but she nodded and gave the girl a smile. "We'll try our best!" Ayako smirked and closed her eyes. Maybe this was what motivation felt like.

'Who knows?' She thought and let out a sigh. The real game was about to start.

_**[...for what only appears in the roots.]**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note:** My exams begin in like four days, and I haven't touched my books. It's frustrating really, but I'm sure I'll manage to do well at least. i just started to watch Noragami, and I cannot help but giggle every time Yato calls himself God. *if you know what I mean* It pains me with how many fictional men I fall for, I mean the only real guy out there that I love with all my heart is Ben Cumberbatch. We're married you see. He just doesn't know as of yet. XD_

_I tried my hardest to capture the game in this chapter, well, I kept watching instances of the anime over and over again just to get the feel of it. I'm loving the reviews~! Nytherie, I loved your review! Thank you for wishing me good luck~! :')_

_And I'm glad that a few of you can relate to my OC. I tried my hardest to make her as real as possible. She has her flaws, but she's human. Yup. I'm gonna stop talking now. Hehe. Also, I've published my Aomine story too! Do check it out on my profile~! Read and review, my loves~!_

* * *

**_Chapter Seven; The Game Begins_**

* * *

**_[When you are everywhere, you are nowhere...]_**

The only thing that Ayako saw was that Kise dunked and didn't remove the basket loop like the tall red head. Ayako blinked and turned to Riko who was beside her and said, "What's the red head's name?" Riko smiled a bit and said, "That's Taiga Kagami. He's from America, and he's our ace. He's got great potential." Ayako nodded and laid her head on her palm and muttered, "I can see that." Ayako knew somehow that the match was going to be interesting, and now that Kise was all fired up, she knew he would take it seriously.

She watched the game as attentively as she could, but Ayako knew in another couple of minute she would lose interest. Her attention span was short, and she wouldn't do anything about it either, since she already knew the result of the game. She could predict it easily; it wasn't anything even remotely close to philosophy. That you excel if you are humble, no, that wasn't it. She couldn't help but feel Kagami was a tad bit stronger than Kise.

The others in the team were giving their all, and the only one who wasn't was Kise. Ayako already realized that the coach and the captain held high hopes for him, and regarded him the team's ace. But, if Ayako were the coach or the captain, she wouldn't treat him the same way. Victory isn't something that is accustomed to a person for their talent only. It is another thing that ensures your victory.

Especially in a _team game_. Kise was too full of himself, and he only wanted to win. It was plastered on his face, and he didn't know enough losses to actually know the importance of winning. She didn't know how strong the Generation of Miracles were in Middle School, but no matter how strong they were, they'd be dumb if they thought they could never be beaten.

"You idiot! I told you to break it!" Kasamatsu yelled at the blonde and Kise apologized almost immediately. 'Apologies come naturally to this idiot,' Ayako thought as she turned her gaze to the red head. He was looking at the loop with close inspection, almost as if he was going to burn it with his gaze. "I can't say the same for girls, but I've never failed to return a favor on the court." Kise said, smirking.

Ayako cocked her eyebrow. 'Can't say the same for girls, huh? The retard.' She thought and let out a sigh, as she shook her head once. "This is getting boring. They talk too much." Ayako said softly and shifted in her seat, Riko noticing the girl's agitation. "Can I ask you something?" Ayako blinked and muttered, "You already did." Riko chuckled nervously before asking, "Are you Ryota Kise's girlfriend-""No." Ayako said, and brushed a hand through her hair.

"Oh…" Riko said and turned away awkwardly and Ayako found that almost funny. She turned to game and watched. The blue haired male, Tetsuya Kuroko as she learned, was almost invisible on the court. He didn't look like a basketball player, but his passes were brilliant. With him being able to conceal his presence in a team of only five members, Ayako knew this Kuroko boy had talent. The game continued on, favoring both teams, Kagami's jumps and dunks were getting stronger by the second.

Ayako was surprised with how well Kise was playing. There were a couple of moment when Ayako's eyes widened with how accurately he could imitate the movements of certain players, but it wasn't strong. She always knew he had a very sharp eye, with how his math problems were always solved just like the teacher, and how his handwriting also matched the teacher's. Kise was a copy-cat, but that wasn't all. He was more than that, and the problem was – he knew it.

When Kagami attempted for a fade-away, one of the best forms Ayako had ever seen, Kise blocked the shot and Ayako almost let out a gasp. That allowed the blonde boy to steal the ball, and this time Ayako actually gasped. Kise attempted a fade-away, just like Kagami. And succeeded with it as well.

'He can copy people's movements? Is that his special skill or something?' Ayako thought hard, and bit her lip. She always bit her lower lip when she started to think, only rarely has she ever strained herself to go as far as to think about something with every bit of concentration she had. After meeting Kise, there were indeed many firsts in her life.

During Seirin's time out, Kise noticed how quietly Ayako sat beside Riko and didn't even bother to greet the blonde who was staring at her. She looked uninterested, and that irked Kise slightly, but when her eyes met his, he grinned widely and his eyes widened as Ayako smirked back. She turned away after that and watched as Riko stood up to talk to her team. They were so tired, right after only five minutes. 'No wonder, they're switching from offence to defense like it's no big deal.' Ayako thought and sighed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING?!" The coach Takeuchi screamed and Ayako turned to look at her school's team. The reason she sat away from them was because she expected something like that to happen, and she didn't want to be near them when it did. "How many points are you going to let them score?! Is the defense asleep?!" She could hear a soft apology and Ayako turned back to the Seirin team. A smile played on her lips, but she did good in not showing it.

When the game began once again, Ayako noticed that her school's defense line-up was more active than before. She watched almost as if to scrutinize, and Riko did the same. Ayako noticed that the line-up was like a box-in-one format. The Seirin team was following up with Kagami, to try and stop Kise. Not like that was going to have much of an effect. At this moment, the score was 22-28, with Kaijo leading.

"Aida," Ayako said a second later and Riko blinked and turned to the girl with glasses and Ayako said, "Let me tell you why I think you're going to win this." Riko's eyes widened and she listened carefully. "You just realized Kise's ability, haven't you?"Riko nodded and Ayako continued, "Kise can apparently copy whatever technique he can see." Riko nodded once more, not knowing where this was going. "But, it ends right there. He can only copy what he can _see_. Kuroko can't be copied." Riko's eyes widened.

'She's right!' Aida thought and turned back to the game, and Ayako smirked a little bit. 'This is going to get interesting,' she thought and looked at the first floor where the fan-girls stood and cheered. A bigger smile formed on the girl's lips as she heard that Kagami had also figured out Kise's weakness. 'There you go,' She thought. Kise was startled for a bit, but soon replaced his shocked expression with one of his trademark grins.

"So? It's true that Kuroko-cchi's style is the only one I can't imitate. But, what does that change?" With the end of the first quarter, Ayako felt like she was waiting for three days without food. Her stomach began to growl and a frown formed on her face. "Aida," Riko frowned with how casually Ayako called her without the use of suffixes, but Ayako said, "Do you have anything to eat?" Riko blinked and handed the girl a chocolate bar, and Ayako thanked her.

A second later, a firm hand gripped Ayako's and brought her to a standing position. The girl looked up to see a frowning Kise who pulled her to the Kaijo side of the court. Ayako waved at Riko who only chuckled, and chewed on the chocolate bar. "Why are you sitting with them Morine-cchi?" Kise asked, this time more like an adult than a kid, and Ayako said, "She's fun." Kise pouted.

"An eight point difference? Seirin's not bad." One of the team members said and Ayako ignored them. She wasn't going to point out that she thought they would lose, she knew how they were going to react. Ayako blinked and thought of a situation where she did voice her thoughts to them and the only reaction she can imagine getting is laughter from their side. She shook her head and felt Kise sit beside her.

She could feel the steam come out of Kise and she turned to notice how serious he looked. Ryota looking so serious almost made her laugh, but she didn't even smile. "Oi." She said and Kise turned to her and blinked. He was too close to her and it was then he realized she had amber eyes. He reached out and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and Ayako sighed. "Don't look so tensed. You should be happy they're strong." Kise smiled slightly and nodded.

He leaned closer to her and whispered to her ear, "I'll win this, Morine-cchi." Ayako blinked and turned away. 'We'll see.' She thought and watched them go back to the court. It was in the second quarter that Ayako noticed Seirin getting better. 'So Aida actually listened to me. Not bad.' She thought and let out a breath. The coach turned to where she sat and said, "Why were you sitting there?" Ayako shrugged and said, "Because you shout a lot." The coach glared at the girl and Ayako simply ignored him.

When Kagami blocked Kise's attempt at a three-pointer, Ayako let out a chuckle which the coach noticed. "What's so funny-""Look at Kise. He's so angry. That idiot." At certain points of time, Ayako would just turn into a quasi-sadist. She would enjoy the looks of anguish in certain people, and this time it was Ryota Kise. And a second later, Kise's arm flung at the blue haired boy and Kuroko fell to the ground, bleeding from his head. It was an accident, but Kuroko was hurt nonetheless.

Kise looked so guilty, it made Ayako chuckle once again. "You're beginning to creep me out, girl." The coach said and Ayako didn't bother to react. With Kise's face all emotional like the way it was, Ayako couldn't help but be amused by it. She almost thought it was attractive. Not that he wasn't before, she shut her eyes and let out a breath once more. She felt tired just sitting there.

In the third quarter, Seirin and Kaijo were tied. "Coach," Ayako said and the fat male turned to her and grumbled, just to let her know he was listening. "You underestimated them." She said and the coach cussed. He knew that he did, and he knew he was wrong now. Kise became faster than before, and Ayako frowned slightly. 'Finally, he's gotten into the game. Took him long enough.' She thought and watched more carefully.

His new speed was going to force his body into moving that quickly, that meant quicker damage. Ayako sighed and shook her head. 'He's stupider than I thought, he doesn't even get it. His speed isn't going to help him win.' With less than ten seconds left in the game, Kagami tried for an alley-oop, with Kise right behind him trying to stop the shot, Ayako noticed something different in Kagami. 'His jumps…they're…' her eyes widened. Ayako frowned. 'His jumps are his strong points.'

Ayako then found out what Kagami was trying to do. 'They're trying for a buzzer beater. Not bad.' She smirked and turned to the coach, pointing her finger to the court and said, "It's over." The coach didn't say a word. The score was 100-98. Seirin had won.

**_[...when you are somewhere, you are everywhere]_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note:** Hello, my dear readers! My exams are currently progressing, and I found the weekend to update. I'm putting my Aomine story on hold for a little while, only until my exams end - on the 17th of this month. After which, I'll update both my Kise and Aomine stories regularly. I would like to see more reviews in this story though, just a little commentary on how the story's progressed so far. I'll be really grateful! Also, KnB sequel! I CANNOT WAIT. XD_

* * *

**_Chapter Eight; The Start Of New Feelings_**

* * *

_**[They say there is a doorway from heart to heart...]**_

The celebrations from Seirin's side didn't last long, and the silence from Kaijo's side got to Ayako more than she expected it to. Her eyes darted to Kise who stood dumbstruck at what happened to him, and her eyes narrowed. 'It's the first time in his life that he's lost at something he loves, it's getting to him.' Ayako sighed and said, "You shouldn't have underestimated them, coach." The coach said nothing and Ayako continued to observe.

It was then she saw it. Her eyes widened and she stood up on impulse when she saw Kise wipe his tears. "Is Kise crying?" she heard a voice from the first floor and another one replied to the first, "I know he's frustrated but, it's just a practice game!" Ayako frowned but stayed put; she knew she couldn't approach him right then. Ayako noticed Yukio kick Kise and he said, "Idiot, stop crying. And you've got some balls to say you've never lost before. I'll hit you!" Kise's tear-filled eyes made Ayako more agitated than she realized.

"You'd better add the word 'revenge' to that empty dictionary of yours!" Yukio said, and a smile formed on the blonde's lips. He didn't know whether it was impulse after that, but he turned to where Ayako stood and his eyes widened. The girl stood there, smiling at him, and she extended her hand, showing him a thumbs-up sign. It took everything Kise had to not go there and embrace the girl. She told him he'd lose, and yet, she stayed behind to watch the entire game. He brushed his hand through his hair and let out a breath. He didn't know what he was thinking.

But, five minutes past the game, when Ayako was getting ready to leave, she noticed that the blonde wasn't in the gym. She walked over to Yukio and tugged at his sleeve, making the older male groan since a girl touched him. Ayako cocked her eyebrow and muttered, "Shy much?" Yukio blushed and gulped. "Where's Kise?" She asked and the blue eyed Captain blinked and turned to look around. "Maybe he's by the-"Got it, thanks." Ayako said and waved, before walking off. Yukio blinked before wondering whether Ayako was Kise's long lost guardian angel or something.

When she walked out of the gym room, she noticed a green haired male talking to Kise by the washbasins, and the girl stayed put. She didn't know who this other person was, but since Kise was talking to him she thought she'd give him a break. She couldn't hear a word they were saying, and she didn't want to either. She had enough of satisfying her curiosity for one day, staying behind to watch a basketball game. 'What's life doing to me?' She sighed and checked the time. Ayako blinked.

She turned her heel and began walking off; waiting for Kise was now ruled out of her list. She was late. At this rate, her boss would fire her and there isn't going to be hopes for another job, since her father was almost broke all the time. If she didn't shoot Kise at the photo-shoot, then she would have to shoot someone else, he wasn't the only male model around. A minute or two later, when Ayako was by the gate, a familiar shout startled her.

A frown formed on her face and she turned slowly to greet a Kise, who was blindly running toward her. She blinked once, and stood her ground before walking a step to the left, and extending her left foot, causing the male to stumble and trip, falling face-flat to the ground. "Morine-cchi! That hurt!" he whined and Ayako extended a hand to help him stand. Kise took it and smiled at the girl, before muttering, "You were right." Ayako nodded and said, "I know."

"You're too careless with your posture, too driven on perfection in order to succeed at basketball. You'll only lose if you keep playing with your current state of mind. It's good that you lost though, it'll knock some sense into that thick skull of yours." Ayako said, emotionlessly and Kise blinked with confusion. "You play-""I don't, Kise. I just…you can say I know how to win, but I'm not driven enough to actually do it. Considering basketball, I know that it's a team game. And, only a team can win it. Not an ace."

Kise walked quietly beside the girl, and thought about what she said. "When you were crying, I heard people mocking you for doing so, because it was just a practice game and there was no need to cry. But, wasn't Kasamatsu the only one who kicked you out of it? He's one good captain, that guy…" Ayako said, walking over to cross the road. "Where're you going, Morine-cchi?" Kise asked and Ayako said, "Work. Photo-shoot." Kise nodded and stood there, but a second later, he grabbed onto the girl's wrist and said, "…Will you watch all my games, Morine-cchi?"

Ayako blinked, as she stared at the ground. "Sure." She muttered and walked off. "Go talk to that Kuroko guy. You did hurt him in the game." Kise felt a sudden pang of guilt take him over and Ayako waved at him. Ryota smiled at her direction and let out a breath. She was different, indeed.

As she walked, she couldn't help but think of why she was so curious about the blonde in the first place. His losses, his attributes, his behavior would never have bothered her before, why did it now? Was she growing softer? Was she changing her attitude toward him in some way? She had no idea, and once she realized that thinking about it proved no results, she stopped right away.

On reaching the place where she worked at, her boss Hakazuki grabbed her shoulders and lifted her up in the air, and spun her around till Ayako got dizzy. The girl's glasses almost fell off but she managed to hold them tightly. "Morine-chan~! Look at these photographs of Kise-san~!" The boss sang, and the girl, whose head was spinning now had a magazine stuffed to her face. Ayako blinked slowly and pulled the magazine to get a closer look and she scanned the pictures. They weren't bad. "They love it~! Best pictures so far! We are so happy! We've made you Kise's official photographer~!" He sang once more and Ayako wanted nothing more than to punch his face.

"So, if he isn't here then…I don't have to be?" The boss nodded and grinned, but it was nothing compared to Ayako's grin. "He isn't here right now. He'll be coming in tomorrow. So, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Ayako said quickly, and rushed out. A chuckle escaped her lips but the magazine was still in her hands. As soon as she realized she hadn't returned the book, she sighed. 'It'll be too much of a drag to go back now, so…' Ayako shoved the book inside her bag and walked home.

The very next morning in school, Ayako noticed Kise wave at her from the minute she stepped inside class. "Morine-cchi! I wanted to talk to you!" He exclaimed and the girl, unenthusiastically sat down at her desk and ignored him. Kise stood up and walked over to where she sat and muttered softly, "Can we exchange numbers?" Ayako's eyes widened and Kise ran back to his desk, and the teacher entered class. She didn't know why she was caught off guard, but she was and there was no changing it.

The next time she saw him was during lunch. She sat and ate alone at the terrace and Kise popped in suddenly with his phone in his hand, and he said, "Morine-cchi, can we-""Why?" Ayako said, turning to face the blonde and Kise blinked, as he sat down beside her. "Why? Because we're friends, Morine-cchi! And…" Kise smiled widely as he said, "You're the first one that's ever been so honest with me." Ayako blinked. "Kuroko was surely honest with you too-""Morine-cchi you're being mean." Kise whined. Ayako closed her eyes and smiled before throwing him her phone.

Kise blinked with surprise and then heard her say, "I don't know what my number is. So, call your phone from mine…I-"A soft laughter was heard next, and Ayako turned to see Kise giggling at her. "What?" She snapped and Kise shook his head and said, "I'm…the first person who's taken your number?"Ayako nodded and sighed. The smile faded from Kise's mouth as he thought, 'So, I'm her first friend?' his heart felt a tug.

He saved Ayako's number, but for the contact name, he used '_Ayako-cchi_' instead of her surname. "Morine-cchi…" Kise whispered, and the girl turned to face him. "Yeah?" Kise stared at his phone and said, "Can I call you Ayako-cchi?" Ayako chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair as she stood up. "Sure." Kise felt his heart jump.

He turned to see her walk down the stairs, and a second alter she halted. "You coming, Kise? We've got class now. And, don't forget the photo-shoot." Kise shut his eyes as he felt his heart soar with every word she said. 'You're a liar Ayako-cchi…' Kise thought as he stood up, and his eyes fell on her as they walked side by side. 'You don't play basketball you say…you just did…my heart's been tossed for a three-pointer, Ayako-cchi…and it made the basket too.' And for the entire day, that smile couldn't be wiped out of Kise's face.

_**[...but what is the use of a door when there are no walls?]**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note:** I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDATE! My exams just ended, (I have the last one on 17th, but the exam is as easy as pie) and I didn't find time to update! I've been having internet problems and I felt like I was living the life of a cave-woman. Without the internet, life is just sad. So, I was heart broken when Naruto ended. I am an avid NaruHina and SasuSaku fan, and I don't want to spoil anything (I'm guessing most of you already know). It will be my life's dream to watch The Last Naruto the Movie. _

_And I loved all of your reviews for the last chapter! I'm glad you like how it's progressing. Read and review, my loves!_

* * *

_**Chapter Nine; Can't Get Enough Of You**_

* * *

**[_This is how I would die _  
_into the love I have for you..._]**

The following day, before she woke up, Ayako could feel something vibrate. It was far, and it was placed on her desk and it annoyed her to think of what it might be. Kise, she thought and groaned loudly before grabbing the phone and reading the message, too tired to even put on her glasses. It was seven in the morning, and to Ayako, that was midnight.

_From: Banana-kun_  
_Subject: First Message of the day~!_

_Good morning, Ayako-cchi! (=^-ω-^=) **=07:00=**_

Ayako grumbled and placed her phone back on the table and buried her head in her pillow once more. Ever since Ayako gave him her phone number, he had been texting her non-stop. 'Ayako-cchi, I made dinner by myself!' or 'Ayako-cchi, I can't sleep!' or 'Ayako-cchi, have you read Harry Potter?' Everything he sent her was irrelevant, and she almost regretted giving him her number in the first place.

It wasn't as if it annoyed her completely, when she thought about it she almost thought it was sweet that he thought about her so much every day, but she didn't need to know everything that he was doing at every point of time. She saw too much of him in school already, so this was honestly irritating her. Not like she would tell him that anyway. She was too bored to even try to attempt talking to him about texting her, when she knew the efforts would be futile. An hour and a half later, Ayako woke up and didn't bother to check her phone. She walked over to the bathroom and came out fifteen minutes later, and she knew she was going to be late.

"Over fifteen," She muttered and checked her phone and noticed that there were sixteen messages from the said blonde and Ayako patted herself on the back. It had been only a day. She didn't know how it was possible to be able to read someone so accurately. She went through every text, and sighed.

_'Ayako-cchi, I'm waiting and I won't go until you come' **=08:54=**_  
_'Ayako-cchi, where are you?' **=08:45=**_  
_'Ayako-cchi, are you ready yet?' **=08:32=**_  
_'Ayako-cchi, I'm near the gate now'**=08:26=**_  
_'Ayako-cchi, I'm almost near school now' **=08:22=**_  
_'Ayako-cchi, I'm leaving my house now' **=08:12=**_  
_'Ayako-cchi, I'm going to wait for you by the gate, okay?' **=08:09=**_  
_'Ayako-cchi, it won't hurt to reply you know … :'( **=08:04=**_  
_'Ayako-cchi, you like sweets don't you? You, me, baker, after school, what say?' **=08:01=**_  
_'Ayako-cchi, are you still asleep?' **=07:54=**_  
_'Ayako-cchi, are you mad at me?' **=07:50=**_  
_'Ayako-cchi, we share four classes together today! I'm so happy~' **=07:46=**_  
_'Ayako-cchi, I think you're still asleep' **=07:42=**_  
_'Ayako-cchi, we don't have a photo-shoot today so can we go to this new bakery that opened up?' **=07:35=**_  
_'Ayako-cchi, why won't you reply?' **=07:29=**_  
_'Ayako-cchi, let's meet near the gate okay?' **=07:24=**_

Ayako sighed. She checked the time. It was almost eight. She grabbed her bag and chuckled once before running out of the house. It was a first, for Ayako never ran. The mere fact that the blonde was currently waiting for her near the school gate made her insides melt but she didn't show it. She would actually beat him on the back of his head for bothering her so much, sixteen messages and every one of those began with that weird nickname he had for her.

'If I'm ever meeting his parents by any chance, I'm going to force them to take away his phone,' she thought and ran as fast as she could to the school gate. That boy was an idiot, she thought and sighed when she noticed him standing alone by the gate, students rushing in. Classes started at nine, and because of her, even Kise was going to be late. 'I didn't ask for him to wait,' She thought in her defense and stopped right in front of Kise, and rested her palms on her knees to catch her breath.

Upon seeing her, Kise's eyes widened. "You…ran all the way for me?" Ayako slapped herself mentally. "We're late moron, let's go." She said and pulled him in, Kise's grin not lessening in intensity. Once they reached class however, they noticed that the teacher wasn't there yet and that brought a happy smile on Kise's face. "Why were you late-""I was asleep." Kise chuckled and said, "I thought so-"Ayako shot him a glare and the male backed off.

But, she would be lying if she said she didn't appreciate him texting her. So many texts, that too, all consecutive; her stomach flipped with just the thought. Kise watched her in class, smiling to himself over the little ministrations she did. He would sometimes look at her lovingly when she slept in class; the teacher's glare at her would go unnoticed. When she answered in class, Kise was tempted to clap for he thought she was just that amazing. When she was scolded by some teacher, nothing in the world angered him more than that, and it didn't matter if Ayako didn't even care.

It didn't occur to him that this crush might actually be dangerous. He didn't care though; Ayako was someone who wouldn't tie him down. She didn't look the jealous type and when he thought about him and her in a relationship, he began to squirm with happiness and the teacher happened to notice. "Kise-san, are you alright?" the teacher asked him and Kise blinked and nodded, failing to notice Ayako's amused smirk that was sent toward his direction.

During lunch, Kise took Ayako to where Yukio Kasamatsu sat, and the three had lunch again. Yukio was almost used to her presence and actually enjoyed her company, more than before. When the two however, began to talk about studies and what-not, poor Kise felt left out. "Kasamatsu," Ayako said, without using the suffix '-Senpai', and if Yukio were honest, he didn't really mind. "Do you have your old algebra text books? I didn't like the author of the new version," Kasamatsu nodded and said, "I'll lend it tomorrow. Why don't you send me a text or something?"

This alerted Kise. It took him every bit of courage to ask for the girl's number, and Ayako wasn't someone who would give away her number just like that. Kise was her friend, Kise was special. "Sure." Ayako tossed her phone to Yukio and said, "I don't know what my number is so save your number and I'll text you." Yukio nodded. If Kise were being graphic, his heart was powdered into dust and Ayako blew the remains away.

"Ayako-cchi! You just gave him your number!" Ayako blinked and nodded. "I need the text book, Kise." Kise now had mock tears in his eyes, but Ayako blinked and pretended not to notice. After a second, Ayako patted the blonde boy's head like an owner would pat a puppy and said, "Let's go to that bakery after school." Kise's smile returned, and Ayako blinked and thought of a world where if Kise was a dog, his tail would be wagging at full speed.

"Kasamatsu, don't you think it's easy to picture Kise as a puppy?" Yukio let out a chuckle much to Kise's dismay and said, "I'd rather call him an annoying stray." Ayako nodded and said, "An annoying stray puppy." Kise pointed both his hands at Yukio and Ayako accusingly and said, "You're so mean!" It didn't occur to Kise that the two of them really didn't care.

After school when they walked to the bakery, Kise noticed how Ayako was reading a book. "I haven't been to the library in ages." Kise almost stopped walking. "Let's go tomorrow!" He said, enthusiastically and Ayako chuckled. "It isn't a tourist spot that you need to visit, Kise." Kise didn't care. If Ayako wanted to go to someplace, then Kise would most definitely take her. "Oi, you're thinking out loud." Kise blushed darkly.

Once inside the bakery, Kise watched as Ayako chose what to buy and then he said, "Doesn't this feel like a date?" Ayako blinked and said, "No." Kise's heart dropped. "You're so mean, Ayako-cchi…don't I mean anything to you?" Ayako ignored him and said, "How much is this bread?" The cashier smiled and told her the price. Kise pouted. A second later, the girl's phone started to ring and her eyes narrowed at the contact. Kise watched her curiously and waited, as she picked the call.

"What do you want?" A while later Kise wondered if it was some guy who was bothering her, and anger built inside him. "Ah, okay. Don't call me unless anything's important."Ayako cut the call and felt a pair of strong hands grab her shoulders and spun her around to face the blonde who was now worried. "Who was that, Ayako-cchi!?" Ayako blinked and pinched Kise's neck, making the male wince with unbearable pain and she said, "My dad." Kise blushed with embarrassment. "Why did he call you? And do you always talk to your dad like that?" Ayako sighed and said, "It's nothing really." Kise wasn't satisfied.

He didn't know why, but he felt her mood change. Ayako seemed tenser after the phone call and that worried him. "Ayako-cchi…you can tell me if something's bothering you, you know. I'm only a call away." Ayako bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah…thanks Kise."

"I'll walk you home!" The male said, happily, to lighten the atmosphere and Ayako didn't argue. The only thing that stayed on her mind was the few words her father said.

"Your mother's coming to visit you."

She would be lying if she said she was thrilled.

_**[...As pieces of cloud  
dissolve in sunlight.]**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note:** This chapter was a little hard to write. I tried as hard as I could to depict the relationship Ayako has with her mother as realistically as I could, and I hope it turned out okay. Isn't Kise just a cutie pie? I swear, I don't need anything in life if Kise fell from the skies for me. I'd be more than happy with that cutesy smile and puppy-dog personality of his. I just made him sound cuter, didn't I? Awww. Also, I watched this anime called Ao Haru Ride. I think I'd be just like Kou Tanaka if I was a boy. Just like him. If you haven't watched it, drop what you're doing and go watch it, now! Hehe. _

_Read and review, my loves!_

* * *

**_Chapter Ten; Hostility and Lack of Control_**

* * *

**[_Give up to grace. The ocean takes care of each wave..._]**

"Kise, don't move." Ayako said, as she took another snap of him. Kise smiled widely at her after every click, a smile that was obviously ignored by the female photographer. Kise turned around and looked back with a sideway glance and winked, just as Ayako took the picture. That was it, fifteen pictures per day. The boss had to be satisfied. Ayako sighed and checked the pictures; the yellow haired puppy ran behind her as she walked to the boss's office.

"Ayako-cchi, did they turn out okay?" He asked and Ayako nodded, stuffing the camera to his face and Kise chuckled. "They're good…you always make me look better than I already am, Ayako-cchi!" Kise said, happily and Ayako said, "Thank the camera, moron." Kise's smile then died. Once the boss did see the pictures, he was more than just happy. He raised Ayako in the air, bridal style and the girl said nothing. Kise bit his teeth and cursed as Ayako didn't react. How could she have not noticed him?

Around ten minutes of appraisal later, Ayako received the sum she was supposed to get for the month's work. She smiled as she realized it was more than what she deserved, but she wasn't going to voice that out loud. She turned to Kise who was busy talking to a few fans and walked over to him, not bothered about the glares she received. "Kise, I need to head to the airport now. I'll see you tomorrow in school, okay?" Kise nodded, but when he registered what she said, he turned to her with his complete attention.

"Airport?" He asked and Ayako nodded. Her eyes were glued to the ground as she said, "I've to pick my mother up." Kise didn't think it was a big deal, and he simply smiled and waved at her, yelling to her about how he'll text her later that day and how he would walk her home the next day. Ayako shook her head and chuckled once before heading to the main road, to get a taxi.

Around an hour later, Ayako reached the airport, knowing that she was early. Her mother's flight from Australia wouldn't have landed yet, and she had another hour to go. That didn't matter; it would have been a problem if she were late. Now that she was early, she could read a book after grabbing something to eat. There was a SubWay there, and Ayako loved sandwiches. After finding a lone seat, Ayako sat there and opened her book, and began to read.

_The Bell Jar_, by Sylvia Plath, Ayako had read the book before. And for waiting in the airport she believed this book was good enough to keep her entertained. As she turned page after page, she felt her heart beat louder with each passing minute. A bead of sweat rolled down her temple, she didn't know why she was so nervous. It was her mother after all, her mother who was coming to visit her. But, Ayako knew otherwise.

Her mother, Okina Morine, was 39 years old and she had two PhD's with regard to modern medicine and research in a category Ayako had not bothered to note down. Okina looked a lot like Ayako, the same amber eyes, and the dark hair, and the two shared even similar personality. Okina was always driven by her passion to achieve, she had always been a top-scorer in school and in college and was a Gold medalist in Medical School. Okina naturally, had high hopes for herself, but that all changed after she married Yasuo Morine, a fellow classmate in Medical School.

He too was ambitious, but not enough to abandon family. After Ayako was born, Okina travelled a lot for various seminars and studies, and had not bothered to get to know her daughter as much as Ayako had liked. It had always been Ayako's father who stayed back at times and took care of her, but sometimes, even that wasn't possible. Ayako was put under her grandparents care for a while, but that was only until she was thirteen. Both her grandparents died with a month's gap due to heart failure.

Ayako didn't hate her parents. She knew what it meant to have a dream. If she were being honest, if Ayako was in her mother's shoes, she wouldn't have stayed as long as Okina had. In this life, it is necessary to be selfish, and at times in often crosses the barrier of self-respect and closure. Family and friends don't matter as much as the thirst of curiosity, but that didn't mean family and friends didn't matter at all.

To say Okina didn't love her daughter would be blasphemous and Ayako was not going to go into the details. The reason Ayako was nervous was not because she didn't love her mother, it was simply because her mother intimidated her. Someone of her mother's caliber, of her mental strength, someone who had so much potential, mattered to the world more than Ayako did, and the simplest reason was because Ayako didn't have a dream like her mother had.

Ayako was not as curious as her mother was and is. Ayako simply didn't care. She didn't care because she didn't want to become like her mother. Her mother would never know that Ayako often wet her pillow instead of her bed, her mother would never know of the troubles Ayako had as a child while making friends. Her mother would never know of the countless number of times Ayako had dreamed for a normal life with normal parents.

And it was simply because her mother didn't know of all that, Ayako didn't dream. For dreams take away the little bit of sanity that you have as a human being, for humans never knew their limits. The Bell Jar succeeded in keeping Ayako entertained for over an hour, and the girl noticed passengers coming out of the check-in. It was a moment later she noticed an older looking Ayako walk through. The older looking Ayako being her mother.

"Ayako," Okina acknowledged and Ayako simply nodded. The older woman's eyes darted to Ayako's book and she let out a sigh. "Sylvia Plath?" Ayako shoved the book inside her bag and said, "Yeah, hello to you too." Okina let out a chuckle and the two headed home.

"I won't stay around much. I came here to deliver a few documents to the embassy, for the extension of my work permit." Ayako didn't care; she looked out of the window of the taxi and pretended to listen. "How is school? Are you scoring well?" Ayako hummed once before muttering, "As much as I should." Okina nodded before muttering, "Good." Okina brushed a hand through her thick black hair and adjusted her thin framed glasses. She turned to look at Ayako and said, "You cut your hair."

Ayako scoffed and said, "It's always been this short." Okina turned away and stared out of the window. "How's Yasuo doing? I forgot to mention, we're-""Divorced. I know. Dad's fine." Ayako said, almost as if she snapped and Okina felt the urge Ayako had to end the conversation. "Don't you want to talk to your mother at all?" Ayako rolled her eyes and said, "It's nice how you still call yourself that." Okina laughed.

Once they reached home, Okina was marveled with how decent the house looked. "This place is cleaner than I expected it to be." Ayako smirked and said, "Did you think I was some vagabond?" Okina shrugged. "I didn't think anything. I expected it to be a lot messier. Nice to see you've got some responsibility." Ayako blinked and said, "I'm not going to thank you for that." Okina pursed her lips.

Once inside her room, Ayako collapsed on the couch and checked her phone. Four messages from Kise. All of them were _begging_ asking her to text once she returned home. So, she did. She needed some solace and Kise was entertainment.

_To: Banana-kun_  
_Subject:_

_What?_

Ayako tossed on her bed, and removed her glasses, placing them on the table and a second later, her phone vibrated. Ayako wondered if Kise always had his phone in his hand.

_From: Banana-kun_  
_Subject: Ayako-cchi~!_

_You replied! How's your mother doing? =(^^)=_

Ayako rolled her eyes. By knowing that, what was Kise going to do? Ayako chuckled and replied that she was fine. It was his next text that shocked her slightly.

_From: Banana-kun_  
_Subject:_

_Can I call you?_

Ayako gulped once and let out a long breath before sending a 'sure'. She didn't know why he had to ask her that, but since he did, her stomach clenched and she felt a little awkward. This would be her first time talking to a classmate over the phone. 'Oh, the joy…' she thought and waited for the call. A second later, her phone rang and Ayako chuckled before waiting for a ring or two and then answered.

"Ayako-cchi~! You won't believe where I'm at!" Ayako didn't care but then she said, "Oh? Where are you, Kise?" Kise chuckled at her tone and then said, "I'm watching a game between Seirin and another school." Ayako cocked her eyebrow and then said, "Oh? Is Seirin winning?" Kise chuckled before saying, "Actually, they've crushed the other opponent already and it isn't even the fourth quarter." Ayako smiled.

A knock on the door is what alerted Ayako next. "Kise, I gotta go now. Call me later." Kise replied that he would and Ayako cut the call. The door opened and in came Okina, "I knocked." Ayako sighed. "I heard." Okina stared at the phone in Ayako's hand and said, "Boyfriend?" Ayako didn't bother to reply. "This is where I went wrong, Ayako." Ayako frowned slightly before turning to her mother. "What do you mean?"

"I made a big mistake falling in love with your father. Marrying him." Ayako felt a hitch in her throat, and said nothing. "…okay." She muttered next and said, "I was talking to a classmate. He's not my boyfriend." Okina sighed and said, "Well, Yasuo was a classmate initially too. It was after that he became my boyfriend-""I don't need you telling me what to do now. You didn't bother for sixteen years; you've got no right lecturing me now. Go and do your medicine business and don't bother me. At least, dad never visits. You're a burden." Okina frowned and slammed the door before hording out.

A smirk crept on Ayako's lips. Oh, how she loved to taunt her mother.

**[_'til it gets to shore. You need more help than you know._]**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Author's Note:_**_I updated early this time, hehehe. So, what do you all think of the story so far? Isn't Kise just adorable? Chapter Eleven already, whoa. Another nine chapters left. I intentionally wanted this story to be 20 chapters, for only a few reasons. One, I don't have the time for a longer story. Two, the story line cannot be extended more than that. So hoping you'll like it! Read and review!_

* * *

**_Chapter Eleven; A Slow Tread Toward Misery_**

* * *

**[_Hardship may dishearten at first, but every hardship passes away;_]**

By the time Ayako was up the next day, her mother had vanished. A smile of triumph crept on her lips and she pumped a low fist in the air. She couldn't be happier. Ayako turned to the ringing phone and sighed. Kise…she thought and smiled once again. She was really happy that day. She noticed that Kise was calling her, instead of sending her a text. She had given him an, 'okay' for calling, hadn't she?

"Kise." She said, the smile not leaving her lips. "Ayako-cchi~! Good morning! I was thinking we'd walk-""I'll meet you near the crossroad?" Kise's happiness was radiating through the receiver. "Okay!" He said and Ayako hung up before walking to the door. It was there she saw a note, pasted on the wall and her eyes scanned on the message before hording out. I have a meeting; I'll be home late tonight. Don't stay up. Not that you will.

If there was a God, he really loved Ayako right then. Ayako walked to where she had asked to meet up with Kise and noticed he was standing there already. It had been fifteen minutes since he had called her and he was already there. Upon seeing the girl, Kise grinned and turned to her before waving casually, like the two were the best of friends. Now, that was something she had to mull over. Were they best friends, or only friends?

"We don't have a photo-shoot today, Ayako-cchi." Kise said, grinning like an idiot and Ayako sighed. "It's a Friday, Kise. We should-""It's re-scheduled on Sunday because the boss is going out of town for the entire week next week." Ayako's eyes widened. There had to be a God.

"You look happy today, Ayako-cchi." Kise remarked and Ayako nodded. "I suppose I am," She replied, and noticed a crowd in front of school. She tugged onto the boy's shoulder and pointed it to him before he sighed. He turned to her with an apologetic look and she raised her arms and said, "Go do what you have to. I'll be in class." Kise smiled genuinely and rushed to his fans, them screaming his name with happiness and excitement.

Kise wasn't sure if Ayako was jealous that his fans always stole him away from her. It had more than been half the semester already, and the fan-girls knew Ayako was Kise's friend and not a threat. Since the girls knew now that Ayako wasn't trying to steal their Kise away from them, they treated her kindly. They didn't notice her around. And that, according to Ayako, was the kindest act they could perform. She walked to class and sat down, sighing with relief. She never felt this happy before, and it was an odd feeling.

After around ten minutes, Kise entered class along with the teacher and Ayako sighed. It was Japanese history, and the teacher was Takeuchi. She didn't bother to call him anything other than coach and she knew he didn't care. Genta's eyes narrowed as he saw Ayako reading a book and he sighed. There was no use telling her, he told himself and carried on with the class. The rest of the school day was normal. It was something that happened after school, during Kise's practice that could be considered as an 'event'.

Yoshitaka Moriyama was known as the 'pitiful handsome guy', because he was a ladies' man but not a single girl had confessed to him. While playing he can be pretty focused when he has to be, but he plays for girls. _Cute girls,_ to be specific. Ayako walked in without her glasses that day, her glasses in her hand since she had to wipe the dust off them. There was something about seeing Ayako without glasses that the male had to rush toward her and hold her hand and beg her not to wear glasses ever again.

Ayako blinked. Her hands were still in Yoshitaka's hands, and he was staring intently at her, his eyes boring into her soul. "What?" She asked and the male sighed before saying, "Don't ever wear glasses, Morine-chan. You look breathtaking without-""You know why you can't get laid?" The male sunk down with depression and Ayako released herself from his hold and said, "Your pick-up lines suck." Ayako sat down by the bench and patted the place beside her. Yoshitaka blinked with confusion. Was she going to teach him how to pick girls up?

"You can't be serious." Ayako raised her eyebrows and nodded. "I am." Yoshitaka could hear his teammates laugh and he looked around for Kise. A smile crept on his lips, noticing that Kise was busy with his fan-girls and the second year rushed to where Ayako sat and sat beside her. "You don't go up to a girl and tell her she's beautiful on her face. You have to make her believe she's pretty." Yoshitaka nodded enthusiastically.

"Try this, 'I couldn't help but notice how attractive your eyes are…I just couldn't look away, forgive me', that could work. Try with complimenting some part of her body. But, don't go all pervert and say 'you've got a nice rack,' or something like that." Yoshitaka was impressed. "Don't…wear your glasses, Morine-chan. Your eyes are by far the most attractive I have ever seen. They're like stars that twinkle in the night sky, they mesmerize me-""Yeah, yeah. Good, you're a quick learner." Yoshitaka sweat-dropped.

When Kise entered the gym and noticed his senior sitting rather closely with Ayako, the blonde bit his teeth and clenched his fists tightly. Yukio noticed Kise's usual smile was now replaced by a frown in Yoshitaka's direction and Kise ran to where Ayako sat and cleared his throat. "Kise." Ayako said and the male continued to glare at Yoshitaka. "What're you doing, Senpai?" The suffix was not said out of respect.

"Uh, Morine-chan was teaching me-""Don't we have practice, Kasamatsu-senpai?" Kise yelled and Yukio sighed, brushing a hand through his hair. "Moriyama! Get your ass here." Yoshitaka turned to Ayako who wasn't wearing her glasses and winked. Ayako let out a chuckle and grabbed Kise's hand before the blonde did anything remotely rash. "Ayako-cchi, why aren't you wearing your glasses-"It was then he noticed how she looked without them.

Her eyes were amber, like melted honey. Kise had never seen a more beautiful color than her eyes. His jaw dropped slightly and Kise blinked a couple of times, leaning closer to the girl who seemed oblivious to Kise's state of mind. Kise reached out to touch the girl's cheek and it was a second later, he fell face-flat to the ground, someone's foot placed firmly on the back of his head. "Practice for _everyone_, idiot. Not just Moriyama."

Ayako chuckled and began reading another book. After discovering Kise's tendency to get jealous, Ayako decided to play with the male a little bit. But, now was not the time. She turned to the window and sighed. It was going to rain, and she didn't have an umbrella. She hoped Kise had one, but sharing one with the tall blonde wouldn't actually do much. Once it did start raining, practice ended about an hour later and Kise sighed. "Oi, do you have an umbrella?" Ayako asked him and Kise nodded, grinning, as if he were so proud of his accomplishment.

"But, it's raining and your house is too far. Want to come over to my place for a while? Till the rain stops?" Kise blinked with surprise and nodded before saying, "If you'll have me."Ayako beat the boy's head and said, "If I didn't, then I wouldn't have asked." Kise chuckled. After bidding the day's goodbyes to everyone in the gym, Ayako and Kise walked to her house, under the same umbrella. Kise sighed and turned to the girl before muttering, "Don't you think this is romantic?" Ayako shook her head.

"I hate the rain." Kise grinned before muttering, "You're so mean, Ayako-cchi…" Kise glanced at how Ayako's left hand gripped the umbrella and how his right held on to it as well. The blonde suddenly gulped and turned away, his cheeks burning with a bright color. He slid his hand closer to hers, on the umbrella handle, and gulped once before, and checked Ayako's facial expression. She hadn't figured it out.

He slid it a little closer once again, and now his hand was barely touching hers. Ayako noticed a newfound heat near her hand and turned to see Kise's hand right below hers on the umbrella bar. She didn't say a word, and turned away to the road and gripped onto the bar tighter than before. To say Kise was scared was an understatement, but this was as far as he went.

Once they reached Ayako's house, Kise asked, "Where's your mother?" Ayako hummed before replying, "Work. She said she'll be late." Kise nodded and Ayako threw him a towel. "Dry yourself or go take a shower. I've got a few of my dad's old shirts that might fit you. Don't blame me if they don't. You're just too tall." Kise smiled slightly before saying, "Don't worry, Ayako-cchi. It's okay." Ayako handed him a black shirt, the largest her father owned, and her father's old running shorts.

The two sat on the couch and Ayako read a book. "Want something to eat?" Kise felt his heart jump at her question. The two of them were alone in her house, it was raining outside. They were on the same couch, too! And she was asking him if he wanted to eat something. No man can feel hunger at a time like this. A loud stomach grumbling could be heard next and Kise's eyes widened. Ayako chuckled and said, "I don't know about you, but I'm famished." With that she got off the couch and headed to the kitchen.

Kise brushed a hand through his hair and gulped. 'Okay, Ryota! Calm down, this is nothing! This is absolutely nothing! Ayako-cchi is a friend, but…she's a girl too…damn it! I shouldn't be thinking of things like that here!' Kise turned to see Ayako walk back, but her attire was different. She wore a brown sleeveless tank top and black shorts. Kise could feel the blood rush down south and he turned away, stuffing a cushion on his lap.

A while later, he tried to initiate small talk. "What're your parents like, Ayako-cchi?" Ayako froze, but decided to tell him something about her. He knew nothing, after all. "My mom and dad are both doctors and they travel a lot on research. I don't see them that often. My dad, well…he's a little stupid. And my mom…" Ayako trailed off, and sighed. Kise blinked and turned to her, she sat to his right and he waited. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Ayako-cchi." He smiled, and said.

Ayako smiled back and nodded. "Thanks, Kise." Kise smiled widely before it was wiped off with a serious expression as well. "You were right about the team thing." Ayako remained quiet. "I love playing basketball with Kasamatsu-senpai and the others. I just…back in Middle School it wasn't that way at all. I love…this kind of basketball more than the kind where we play just to win! I don't care as much as I used to-"Kise felt a hand on his, and he turned to see Ayako smile at him.

"That's a good start. You're looking real attractive right now, Kise." Kise blinked. "Huh?" He noticed that Ayako's hand was not on his and she hadn't said anything, but instead was waiting for him to continue. He blushed and turned away. This was not the time to day-dream!

A minute later, Kise noticed Ayako's hand by her side and with a huge leap of courage; Kise placed his hand on hers. Ayako froze, and turned to Kise who was looking away from her, his face red beyond the barriers of normalcy. Ayako smirked slightly before entwining her fingers with his, Kise's heart jumping without control. He let out a breath because he couldn't hold it in, and he felt incredibly warm all of a sudden. Kise's grip on her hand increased, and so did hers.

A minute later, Ayako heard her phone ring, which forced her to release Kise's hand. He was blushing so hard; he placed his palm on his cheek and thought he had fever. "Dad?" Ayako said and Kise turned to her and blinked. A second later, Ayako's jaw slowly dropped but she said nothing. She placed the phone back to the table and sat down again.

"What's wrong, Ayako-cchi?" Ayako took a deep breath and said, "My…uh, dad's not broke anymore." Kise didn't know why Ayako seemed so dull about that. He didn't even know her dad was broke to begin with. "Isn't that a good thing?" Ayako turned to Kise and said, "You can look at it this way too…"

"I don't need that job anymore." Kise's heart crashed to the lowest pits of tartarus.

**[_All despair is followed by hope; all darkness is followed by sunshine._]**


End file.
